


Figging does not involve figs

by gingeringfigs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Figging, Incest, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Minato N. & Naruto U.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figs and ginger take on a whole new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figging does not involve figs

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft. This was a response to a challenge on LJ comm NarutoBanged.

**  
**

# **Figging does not involve figs

# 

**

 **  
**

Naruto was in agony. His ass was burning, an unbearable sensation in his lower regions that made him involuntarily clench his ass but that only made it even worse. The ginger in him only released more of that raw ginger juice that permeated the sensitive walls of his ass and intensified the burn. Naruto jerked and pulled desperately at the hemp ropes that kept his hands bound high behind his back in a Shibari method. His legs were spread wide open and firmly tied to the table-legs, restricting his ability to move and completely exposing him. A gag in his mouth muffled his whines.

Sweat broke out all over his body and soaked into the hemp ropes, making them heavier and tighter than before. They pinched his sensitive flesh and as Naruto squirmed, rubbed against his stiff nipples and made him groan as a mixture of intense pleasure and pain flooded through him. Just how long was he going to remain in this vulnerable position with that damned ginger plug inside him?

Then he realised that the burn was slowly, achingly fading into a more pleasant and pervasive tingle that made him flush all over his body. Naruto now squirmed for very different reasons; he felt really hot and he was so hard that it almost hurt as the ropes cinched around him. He breathed heavily through his nose and the gag. A smooth, deep voice commented,

"So, you're now finally feeling it."

Naruto glared rebelliously in the direction of the voice. The speaker only chuckled and then walked around him, moving outside of his view. He gasped and squeezed his eyes close when he felt his captor spread him wide open and tongue him around his inflamed asshole, the wicked tongue feeling so hellishly good against him. Naruto very nearly screamed when his ass cheeks were spread even further in a firm hot grasp and that tongue jabbed into him, forcing its way past the ginger and flicked, the motion causing the ginger plug to press into his prostate. A jolt of white-hot pleasure pulsed through him, leaving him trembling in its wake. Naruto was so fucking hard now and he rocked his bound hips minutely, aching to get some friction on his cock. Then much to his simultaneous relief and frustration, his captor stopped and moved away.

"Not yet."

Naruto felt possessive hands stroke and squeeze his ass before a sudden crack broke the air. He barely comprehended what had happened before three quick sharp smacks landed on his ass. He inhaled sharply as the shock faded very quickly into another burning sensation that made him clench up even more, his asshole squeezing tightly around the ginger piece and starting off another vicious cycle of the ginger burn. It was too much.

Naruto nearly fainted with relief as the spanking finally stopped; leaving him with an ass that felt like it was on fire. He moaned wetly as those hands soothingly stroked him, the pain melting into a pleasurable sensation and he was so hard now that it almost hurt. Naruto jerked when the ginger was suddenly removed from him, leaving him feeling empty. But it wasn't over yet. He screamed into the gag as the other man slammed his cock into him, easily slipping past the tightened but slick muscles. He felt it even more intensely now as he was still hyper-sensitive from the ginger.

Naruto was fucked hard and fast into the table; the table shaking beneath their animalistic rutting. Whining and loving the overwhelming sensations, Naruto eagerly pushed his hips backwards as much as he was able in the tight hemp ropes against the other's hips. The other man pulled on the ropes between his shoulder-blades, forcing him to rise off the table in an uncomfortable arc. The ropes pressed down on his wind-pipe, making it harder for him to breathe. The gag in his mouth only made it worse.

A forceful thrust against his prostate knocked the breath out of him with the intense wave of pleasure. Naruto was beginning to feel light-headed from the combination of the intense fucking and the lack of oxygen. He was almost there, his body tensing up in preparation for the climax but the ropes around his cock made him unable to come. All Naruto could do was to let himself be fucked and gasp for precious air. He loved it.

The other man orgasmed, thrusting quickly and deeply into him as he spilled his seed inside him. Then he slipped out of him quickly with an obscene squelch and Naruto moaned in protest, suddenly feeling very loose and empty. Fortunately for him, his wish was soon granted as three fingers pushed their way into him, the semen in him slicking the way. Those fingers pressed into his prostate and massaged it firmly, milking it, and Naruto soon came with a loud whimper; clenching down tightly on those fingers and bucking against his bonds. His long-denied orgasm was intense and like an earthquake ripping its way through him. When Naruto finally calmed down, he was so exhausted that he just passed out.

 _Damn, never ask Minato what figging is._

 **Fin.**


End file.
